Crossing Worlds:R
by AAWriter
Summary: Two girls, Alyssa and Renee, the authors of a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction called Crossing Worlds, one day decided to look deeper into their beloved anime. On October 3rd, 2016, the two went a little too deep, and unlocked secrets to something they never thought would be real. As more enemies appear, the two have to join forces with others in order to protect both of their worlds
1. Prologue

**Renee: HALO PERSONAS FROM THE BEYOND THE FOURTH WALLLLL!  
**  
 **Alyssa: GUESS WHO'S BACK. BACK AGAIN! I AM BACK! HE-ELL YEAH! WASSUP EVERYONE!**

 **Renee: Hope y'all are hyped, cuz we know WE ARE. YE!**

 **Alyssa: YE!**

 **Renee: We know, and I can't wait to hear this in the review, buuuuuuut~ Check out the 'old' CW, alll doths answas shall be revealed to yah.**

 **Alyssa: In simpler terms, we're spoiling everything in the Prologue. BUUUUT you all need to know this so the rest of the story makes sense so READ IT.**

 **Renee: *nods***

 **Alyssa: But anyways...WE HAVE SOME SPECIAL GUESTS HERE TODAY-**

 **Snowfur: Bet you're all like-  
**  
 **Arin and Myra: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT BUH WHYYYYYYYYYY?!"  
**  
 **Lily: But don worry my friends.**

 **Alyssa: 'Tis all good. *sweat drops* Thanks for cutting me off by the way. Appreciate that. XD**

 **Snowfur, Arin, Myra, and Lily: NO PROBLEM! *innocent smiles***

 **Alyssa: …...I give up.  
**  
 **Renee: *laughs a little* Don't we all? XD**

 **Alyssa: Anyone else, besides like spoiler people, wanna pop up and say hi?  
**  
 **Anni: Now that's cold.  
**  
 *****: Will the ships be sailing?  
**  
 **Renee: *hugs figure* HIIIIII!  
**  
 *******: New people?  
**  
 *******: New ships. *smirks* HECK YEAH!  
**  
 **Lie: YOU'RE ALL GIVING ME A HEADACHE.  
**  
 **Renee: *sharp intake of breath***

 **Alyssa: ...I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! And yes. To all questions. *looks at Lie* Suffer.**

 **Lie: *siiiiiiiiiiiiiigh*  
**  
 *******: Don't worry! Tis oki!  
**  
 **Renee: We're torturing the readers, we're evil. Back to the spoiler characters room, all of you.**

 *****:There's ice cream.  
**  
 **Anni: *is already in the room***

 **Alyssa: *pales* NO. NOT AGAIN. PLEASE TRUTH WHY.  
**  
 **Ed: *laughs a little* Why am I not surprised?  
**  
 ******: Hey Guess who's back! Third time 'round!  
**  
 **Renee: *laughs* I'm gonna enjoy this.**

 **Alyssa: Same. *sweat drops* This is getting long...should we end it off here?  
**  
 **Renee: Yerp. *sweatdrops* HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WRITE ALL DESE PERSONS DOWN. This is gonna be hell.**

 **Alyssa: *nods* ...well...go on! Read the Prologue already!**

 **Renee: Bi bye fly READERS!  
**  
 **Alyssa: BAIIII!**

* * *

Prologue

 _It was a hot summer day, a long_ long _time ago, in a very dark age, known as 2016. Two girls, Alyssa and Renee, sat at their homes, chatting away just like any other day. The two were best friends, and had many other friends as well, such as Sasha and Evelyn. However, they weren't discussing the latest trends or how hot Twenty One Pilots are like regular teenage girls. They were discussing how to write the latest chapter of their fanfiction, Crossing Worlds._

 _Shut up, internal narrator_ , Alyssa thinks to herself, sighing heavily.

"You okay there?" Renee asks, trying to hold back a laugh. Alyssa stares at her friend dryly, narrowing her eyes.

"Am I ever okay?" She asks.

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

Renee laughs, turning back to her computer and sighing. She stares at it continuously, almost as if trying extremely hard to remember something.

"Are _you_ okay?" Alyssa asks, starting to get concerned for both of their sanity. Renee snaps out of her trance and laughs slightly.

"Uh...don't hate me, but I kinda forgot all of CW," She says. Alyssa freezes, staring at her. She starts to get unnerved by the stare, backing away in her chair. Alyssa sighs heavily, glancing away from the phone.

"Tell me you at least remember the plot for CW 1." Renee stares at Alyssa, almost as if she is an anime character sweat dropping.

"Maybe…?"

Alyssa facepalms, groaning at her friend's momentary stupidity. She takes a deep breath, preparing herself mentally for the explanation awaiting her.

"Alright, so you know Lily, Snowfur, Myra and Arin. They make it to Amestris, etc, etc. It follows the plot of Brotherhood for the most part. They then meet Anni and Sage, them along with their older brother Ceicel being her close family friends, who all died and went through the gate to Amestris. There's the whole feels thing planned with the reunion and stuff, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Renee exclaims, starting to regain some memory of the plot. "After that it basically follows the plot of FMAB with everyone else in it, and the whole Greed, Anni and Sage having their own bodies back again, right?" Alyssa nods.

"Now on to CW 2!" She says with a mock happiness, sighing heavily. "Why did we plan so much…?" Renee shrugs, laughing.

"So in CW 2, everyone reunites since Lily and everyone went back to Earth. This book follows the original anime...ish." Alyssa explains. "They meet a new generation of homunculi that they found out existed, and they were made out of people who had died previously. Nina is Hate, Maes is Regret, Trisha is Sadness, Sage is Pity. The leader of them is Dante and they're being controlled by the opposite of Truth, his brother named Lie ."

Renee takes a sharp breath, covering her mouth with her hands to stop herself from bursting out into unintelligible screaming. "...LIEEEEEEE!" She yells, slamming a hand on her desk. "SO. EPIC. I CAN'T."

Alyssa deadpans, laughing at Renee. "Wow. Just wow." Renee turns to her. "Just continue!" She exclaims through her hand. Alyssa sighs. "Alright, alright…"

"So they find out about Lie and stuff and they go to fight everyone, eventually destroying everyone with epic battles and such. Then Lily goes to fight Dante, and is taken over by her. Stuff happens, they find her again, and then FEELS." Alyssa sets both of her hands over her heart, and starts to fake sob. "ED WHY MUST YOU DIIIIEEE?!"

Renee joins her in the "sob-fest," slamming her head to her desk. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! MY HEART!" She exclaims, breaking off into fake sobs once more. Alyssa takes a deep breath, eventually regaining her composure. "Okay. Okay. I'm good."

"Lily...kills Ed," She takes a moment to hold back fangirl-y screams and sobs, "and she uses human transmutation. She makes a deal with Truth, agreeing to go to different world to save Ed. But she only has one year to find a way to come back, or else she's trapped there forever."

"And then, CW 3 AND SIRSTEMA!" Renee exclaims happily. "YE!" Alyssa says, pumping a fist into the air.

"So, CW 3. Lily finds herself in an opposite Amestris, which you names Sirstema. It's a place where humans are evil and homunculi are good and stuff. She wakes up in the homunculi's sorta HQ place, and talks with the opposite homunculi and explains stuff. This sorta implants into the alternate Father's mind to revive the original homunculi and use their power to help them survive. Lily is immediately against it though. She eventually leaves and runs into...duh duh DUUUUUN!" Alyssa pauses dramatically. "Alternate Ed and Al."

Renee immediately grabs her jacket and screams into it. Alyssa is taken aback, her eyebrows raising in shock and interest. "O...kay then," She says. Renee laughs.

"I'm okay, I promise," She says.

"...sure," Alyssa responds, before continuing her explanation. "The two are running from Alternate Anni and Lily, who are evil and stuff since, y'know...everything's opposite. Alternate Ed acts like Al, and Alternate Al acts like Ed. All that stuff. So Lily goes on to try to convince them to go with her and that she's good and stuff and she does, but the entire time Alternate Anni is following them. Meanwhile, in Amestris, everyone is trying to find a way to get her back. They eventually find a way to do so," She pauses, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"That was a mouthful," She mutters. Renee laughs. "Want me to take it from here?" Alyssa nods. "Please do."

"So, Father revives the homunculi and Alternate Anni gets killed by PRIDE!" Renee exclaims, fangirling. "BROTHER!" Alyssa deadpans. "Should I just...continue…?"

"NO! I'VE GOT THIS!" Renee yells. "All the homunculi practically got a power boost, and are like...REALLY strong. Lily and Alternate Ed and Al go to fight him and almost die, and that's when everyone breaks through and they save them. Eventually more stuff happens and they kill everyone with the help of Lie! Plot twist~!" Alyssa laughs. "Hell yeah!"

"And they live happily ever after!" Renee exclaims. "The end!"

"Finally…" Alyssa sweat drops. "That took a long time." Renee nods. "It did…"

"I really hope that refreshed your memory," Alyssa says. "Don't worry, it did," Renee says. "Now, let's get writing!" She says happily. "YEAH!" Alyssa exclaims, and the two continue writing once more. 

* * *

**Renee: So much bold for such a short explanation, like Alyssa & Ed's height. *snickers***

 **Alyssa: I'M NOT SMALL!  
**  
 **Renee: Yes you are.**

 **Alyssa: NO, I'M NOT!  
**  
 **Ed: *snickers* You are. Suffer! I had to deal with 63 episodes with that. SUFFER. (A/N: I'm actually shorter than Ed in real life. *sighs heavily* What is my life…?)**

 **Alyssa: *deadpans* You're enjoying this WAY too much, aren't you?  
**  
 **Ed: Lil bit, shrimp.  
**  
 **Renee: CHILDREN NO. Take this outside.**

 **Alyssa: I mean...we're kinda in a void where nothing makes sense and fourth walls don't exist. There IS no outside. Wait. *realization* I'M NOT A CHILD!  
**  
 **Renee: *laughs* True.  
**  
 **Alyssa: How are we even here right now…? We usually write this stuff.  
**  
 **Renee: Yeaaaaaah…*blank expression* The world will never know.**

 **Alyssa: ...well damn. That went deep. *hears a crash in the distance**sighs* ...did Al fall again?  
**  
 **Al: Maybe….*is in pain* Help...me…. Nyop, just cooking rice XD**

 **Alyssa: *heads to Al* What were you even DOING?**

 **Renee: *helps Al up and deadpans* ….branch.  
**  
 *****: Is there anything he DOESN'T hit?  
**  
 *******: There's a list...but it's as short as the pipqueaks.  
**  
 **Renee: NICE ONE.  
**  
 **Anni: Hi spoilers!**

 **Alyssa: SHUT IT!  
**  
 **Renee: Physically and mentally impossible my friend.  
**  
 *******: *laughs***

 **Alyssa: Whatever...well, we hope you all enjoyed dis litt-...opposite of big Prologue!  
**  
 **Renee: BIYE!**

 **Alyssa: SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. A Quick Trip Down Memory Lane

**Alyssa: HELLO EVERYONE, AND WELCOME TO CROSSING WORLDS:R, CHAPPIE ONE!**

 **Renee: Already one day after the premiere chappie, we are amazing.**

 **Snowfur: Your PRIDE is showing Renee. *smirks***

 **Renee: No please don't sta-**

 **Alyssa: Oh come on, don't LIE to yourself. You love these puns.**

 **Renee: AH! I just wanna IZUMI out of here...can't I do that?! It's the TRUUUUUTH.**

 **Alyssa: *bursts out laughing* You aren't ArmSTRONG enough for this.**

 **Renee: Well..yeah, isn't that the TRUTH.**

 **Truth: STOP USING MY NAME.**

 **Alyssa: Oh look, it's mah bro! Aka ze terrible excuse for a form of figurative language.**

 **Truth: I HATE YOU AAAAAALLLLLLLL**

 **Renee: We know froyo bro bro.**

 **Alyssa: No no, Renee. That's Lie. *laughs***

 **Renee: XD**

 **Ed: YOU'RE BOTH WASTING OUR SCREEN TIME**

 **Renee: Well if it isn't Prince Short Charming. Here to pick up Shrimperella? *smirks***

 **Alyssa: SHUT UP! I'M NOT A SHRIMP! *blushes slightly***

 **Anni: *burst out into laughter* Yes you are.**

 **Alyssa: I'd like to think I'm average height…**

 **Al: SCREEN TIME IS PRECIOUS.**

 **Alyssa: Sorry, sorry. XD**

 *****: HELLO!**  
 **Renee: IT'S YOU! YAY!**

 **Anni: Man I love spoiler characters. *snickers* I don't feel bad for you readers. MU HA HA**

 **Sage: Sadist.**

 **Anni: HYPOCRITE.**

 **Alyssa: *laughs***

 *******: So...chappie start?**

 **Renee: Does a brain work?**

 *******: YES. Thats a stupid question.**

 **Ling: THAT'S MY FORTE, NO ONE IS TAKING THAT AWAY FROM ME.**

 **Alyssa: Then again, Sasha exists. You have some competition, Ling.**

 **Renee: It's okay Ling. *laughs a little* Just act dumber and you'll win.**

 **Ling: OKAY!**

 **Renee: *bursts into laughter* I can't believe that worked.**

 **Ed: In the void, anything is PAWsible.**

 **Alyssa: You've got to be kitten me right meow.**

 **Al: *eyes sparkle* CATS!**

 **G Maes: The sexy ghost has arrived!**

 **Roy: *is about to walk in* *sees Maes* Nope. *turns around and walks out***

 **Maes: NYOOOOO ROOOOY!**

 **Alyssa: *bursts out laughing***

 **Renee: NO DAD NYOOOOO *is laughing really hard***

 **Alyssa: And with that… *laughs* LET'S START THE CHAPPIE!**

 **(A/N: Also, as a warning, SOME SHIPS ARE GOING TO CHANGE! So BE PREPAREEED~)**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Two girls, one computer screen. No, they're not looking at hot pop stars or crying over how sad chapter 9 is. Yes. They did cry while writing it. They're looking at the only things that matter, THE COMMENTS. The comments section, where someone can express how they feel without being criticized *NOT*. A place where everyone can talk about what they love and how they feel, a place where it is calm and delightful. BUT YOU HAVEN'T MET THIS SECTION OF COMMENTS. This comments section REALLY allows the readers/reviewers to express legitimately ANYTHING from SHIPS to EPICNESS, THIS COMMENT SECTION HAS IT ALL!_

Alyssa sits at her computer desk in her room, sighing heavily. _I'm so bored…_ She had just arrived home from school, and had no homework for the night. Quite frankly, it had been a boring day altogether. Resting her cheek on her hand, she scrolls through her Fanfiction account, her eyes landing on her current fanfiction, Crossing Worlds. _Why can't my life be like that?_ She thinks to herself. _Then I would actually be doing something useful with my life. But because logic hates me, FMA isn't real. Mehhhh…_

Suddenly, her phone buzzes, snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly grabs her phone, looking at the most recent notifications. It was a message from her best friend Renee over Hangouts. She had asked her if she wanted to video chat. _Why the hell not,_ she thinks, and opens up Hangouts on her phone. She types a quick reply, and opens up a video chat. In a few seconds, the screen shifts and the face of Renee appears on the screen.

"HIYO!" Renee exclaims happily, waving to her. Alyssa waves back and smiles. "Yo!"

"So...whatcha wanna do?"

"Um…" Alyssa trails off, not knowing exactly how to respond. She glances at the computer screen once more. "I guess we can look at reviews."

"Oki! Let me just get on to Fanfiction," Renee says, turning to her computer screen. She starts typing. "And...done! I'm on it! Oh, we got a lot of new reviews," She comments, looking intently at the screen. Alyssa nods.

"Yeah…oh, this one's funny!" She says, glancing at one of the reviews. "Which one is it?" Renee asks. "The one from Yuiko Himeki," Alyssa responds. "Want me to read it?"

"Sure!"

Alyssa nods and clears her throat.

"It says… 'I just caught up and I'm glad you guys aren't dead, same with mizz author.' YE! NOT DEAD!" She comments, laughing. Renee laughs as well. Alyssa continues reading it.

"'By the way, how has that Roy and a trash can ship been going? I'm glad I started that, ha.' I am too Yuiko. I am too," Alyssa says with a grin. "ROYCAN FOR THE WIN!" Renee says with a laugh.

"It's my OTP," Alyssa says, laughing.

"Mine too. We should make fan art or something."

"HELL YES! But I should probably continue reading," She says. Renee nods. "YES! CONTINUE!"

"'Also, we NEED more ship moments cause i still don't officially support the ships yet.' Aww. But shiiips. 'And finally...some short-,'" Alyssa pauses and takes a sharp intake of breath. Renee bursts out laughing. "Midget."

"SHUT IT!" Alyssa takes a deep breath to calm herself and continues reading. "-things Ihave to say: Hi Snowfur, Myra, and Lily, Arin you should talk more...and kill more…' Oh my dear lord," Alyssa laughs and facepalms.

"'Ed you're trash,' WHAT." Renee laughs. "She insulted your boyfriend, Ali~"

"YAH! MAH ANIMOO HUSBANDO AIN'T TRASH!" She exclaims with a smile, holding back laughter at her own ridiculousness. She then turns to the screen and continues reading.

"'Al your adorable, and Roy...hysterically laughs…' We're laughing too, Yuiko," Alyssa comments. "'Cya next time! Gaaahh, I've been gone for so long. So long that i forgot my account even existed, Aahhhh! Ayame.'"

"That was beautiful," Renee says with a laugh. Alyssa joins her in the laughter. "Your turn to pick one," She says, smirking. Renee scrolls on the list of reviews, looking for one to read. "Oh! Found one!" She exclaims happily. "It's by gsunny6. Its pretty short, so it suits you well."

"Okay...wait WHAT," Alyssa yells and glares at her friend. Renee laughs and starts reading.

"'One, you're doing what half the people on this site do with their life,' hah, true," Renee comments, laughing. Alyssa laughs as well.

"'Two, you should look up 'pokemon go honest trailer on youtube,' and three, you nerds do know what I meant by that question right? Nerds is a compliment, by the way,'" Renee finishes reading the review with a small laugh.

"How could I NOT know what you meant," Alyssa says with a smile. "Pokémon Sun and Moon for the win!"

"Now for the next review...lets see...you're choosing, right?" Renee asks. Alyssa smirks. "Actually...I think we both need to read this one. It's gonna take a lot of energy to make it through alive," she says.

"What are you...oh," Renee looks at her, a smirks growing on her face. "OH. Okay," She says, scrolling to the review.

"We meet again, Kura-chan," Alyssa says, folding her hands and resting her chin on them. Renee laughs. "Do you wanna read first?"

"Sure," Alyssa says with a small smirk.

"'Ahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! YES~! I AM CORRUPTING YOU~! FIRST, STARTING WITH LILY, THEN, THE WHOLE CAST~!'" Alyssa takes a moment and stops reading, face palming. "Oh my god she's insane."

"Aren't we all?" Renee says with a smirk. "True," Alyssa responds.

"Want me to read a bit from here?" Alyssa shrugs. "Sure."

"'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA~! Ah, my life~...YES, EMBER-CHAN~! I SHALL PRESENT SNOWLING TO THE SHIPPING LORD~!'"

"'Ten minutes later,'" Alyssa reads, laughing. Renee laughs and continues reading.

"'Yes~! THE SHIPPING LORD APPROVES~! AND A-CHAN~! I KNEW THERE WERE MORE AWESOME PEOPLE AROUND HERE~! WHOOP WHOOP~!'"

"HELL YEAH! I'M AWESOME!" Alyssa exclaims. "YE!" Renee yells, smiling. Alyssa starts reading a bit more.

"'Aaaah, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my rooms~! Any requests~? Perhaps a TRASH CAN room for Roy~!' YES. WE ARE MAKING THAT A THING," Alyssa says, turning to Renee. Renee nods. "IT NEEDS TO BE A THING."

"'Also, puts on glare of doom,' Oh god… 'Get. Used. To. The. Ships. Or. Else. THOU SHALT NOT DENY THEM~! Also, if the ships are cannon, then does that mean Roycan is a go?' Yes. It is," Alyssa says. Renee nods. Alyssa looks at the screen and laughs once more.

"You can take it from here...I can't even," She says, laughing. Renee laughs and nods.

"OKI!"

"'OH~! MAYES~! GO ENJOY THE ROOM Of FAMILY LOVE AND ADORABLENESS THAT CAN BE CONVENIENTLY PROJECTED TO ANY OUTSIDE AREA~! Anni~. We are most definitely friends now~! And Lily...OH MY GOSH YOU WATCH IT NIGHT FOUR IS MY FAV TOO AND, gets dragged off for a few minutes,' Oh my god," Renee laughs.

"'Phew~! I'm good now~! Ne, remember Snowfur, GRAMMAR NAZIS FOR THE WIN, and I hope to see ya guys soon~! Kura,'" Renee finishes with a smile.

"Ya gotta love the crazy ones," Alyssa says with a grin. Renee laughs. "Yup."

"...now what?" Alyssa asks, suddenly extremely bored. "I don't know…" Renee trails off, looking at her computer.

"Y'know, I found an interesting video yesterday," Renee says. "It was a theory vid on FMAB." Alyssa raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Really? What's it about?"

"So, this dude theorized about how a bunch of people have died around the north and south poles, and how practically no one has survived it. He was theorizing that Truth's gate, or maybe Truth himself is at the poles and is trying to protect something by killing everyone who tries to go there," Renee explains, and Alyssa nods.

"...it makes sense, to be honest," She says.

"Yup. It almost makes TOO much sense…" Renee mutters, trailing off. The two fall into a lapse of silence for a few moments. They look at each other.

"Maybe it's real," Renee says, smirking.

"Okay, we are NOT doing this right now," Alyssa says, trying to hold back fangirling screams. "Just...just no."

"Well, tomorrow IS October 3rd," Renee comments. "I'm definitely printing out a human transmutation circle," Alyssa says. Renee gasps. "You should use it at midnight!" She exclaims.

"YES!" Alyssa yells, smiling. "It's probably not gonna work but WHY NOT!"

"YE!" Renee pumps a fist into the air happily. "And we are going to video chat and talk more about this theory vid," She says. Alyssa nods. "Yeah. Who knows, maybe we'll uncover some secret hidden information~?"

"AAAH I'M SO HYPED NOW!" Renee yells. Alyssa laughs. "I am too! But I gotta get off...it's pretty late," She says sadly, looking at the time. Renee nods. "Yeah, I gotta get off too. But see you at school!" She says, waving.

"Yeah, BAI!" Alyssa smiles and waves, ending the call. She then looks away and sighs, staring at the date on her phone. _October 3rd...why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_ She shakes her head, turning away. _Man, I'm starting to sound like an anime protagonist. I really need to stop doing this…_

Yawning, she walks over to the light switch in her room and turns it off. After taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness, she falls on her bed and quickly falls asleep.

~~~LE TIME SKIPPY SKIP!~~~

Panting heavily, Alyssa runs into the small English classroom at their middle school, Rocky Hill, as the bell rings for the period to start. She walks to her desk and drops her binder on it with a loud slam.

"Someone is running late," Renee says with a smirk. "Oh shush," Alyssa mutters, sitting down.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm REALLY glad we have the entire period to work on our narratives," Their friend, Sasha, pipes up, walking over to the two.

"I'm happy because I already finished," Evelyn, another one of their friends, says, holding up three sheets of paper. There was neatly written cursive letters filling up the fronts and backs of the sheets. Sasha deadpans. "Jesus Evelyn...calm down."

"No," She responds simply. Alyssa and Renee burst out laughing. "My Truth you two…" Renee says. A metaphorical lightbulb goes off in Alyssa's head.

"HAPPY FMA DAY GUYS!" She exclaims loudly, jumping up in her seat. Renee laughs. "HAPPY FMA DAY!"

"You all are so LOUD!" Sasha exclaims, sitting back in her seat. "Hypocrite," Evelyn comments, smirking. Sasha glares at her before sinking back further in her seat, slowly sliding down until she was laying on it. Alyssa laughs.

"Can you even get up from that position?" She asks. Sasha tries to get up and sweat drops. "...help?" Alyssa laughs and helps her up

"I'm gonna go get our chromebooks so we can start working," Renee says, already starting to move to the cart. "OKAY!" Alyssa exclaims, and turns back to Sasha and Evelyn.

Renee comes back a few moments later, and hands out a chromebook to each of them. "Thank you Renee!" Alyssa says, opening the chromebook and logging on. "No prob!" She responds, and does the same.

After a few moments of silence, Sasha looks over onto Alyssa's screen and deadpans. "You're looking up pictures of Ed." Alyssa immediately clicks to a different tab and laughs nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't deny it, I saw it too. And the tab's still open," Renee says with a small smirk. Alyssa blushes slightly and turns back to the screen. "...whatever," she mutters, and continues typing.

"We should write a special for October 3rd or something on CW," Renee comments, clicking on the document for said story. "That's a good idea!" Alyssa exclaims, also clicking on the document. She gasps, getting an idea. "It should be a Lily and Anni flashback to Earth."

Renee covers her mouth with her hands, squealing. "NYO THE FEELS!" She yells. Alyssa nods and sets a hand over her heart. "All the feels…" Sasha deadpans.

"You all are insane," She mutters, continuing to type her narrative. Evelyn reaches over to her chromebook and turns off the power with a smirk. Sasha glares at her and turns it back on. Laughing evilly, Renee reaches over and shuts it off again. She glares at her, slamming the power button once more to turn it back on. Alyssa bursts out into laughter.

"I hate you all," Sasha says, logging into her account once more. "We know," Renee says, laughing. She turns back to her own chromebook and smirks. "We are talking more about the theory later, though." Alyssa nods and smirks. "And then, the human transmutation."

Renee squeals. "I'm so HYPED!"

"Me too," Alyssa says, barely holding back her inner fangirl. "And I swear to Truth if this works, I will actually die."

"Same," Renee agrees. "LING, ROY, HERE I COME!" Alyssa laughs.

"If this works, I bet you'll be shorter than Ed," Evelyn comments, before looking back at her screen. Alyssa immediately glares at her. She snickers, still typing.

"...what did you just say?" Alyssa asks, the anger visible in her expression.

"Huh? What? I didn't say anything," Evelyn says, looking up at her with a small grin. Alyssa narrows her eyes, and looks away. "...I'm letting that one slide. But don't expect to be so lucky next time." Evelyn opens her mouth to respond, but Sasha cuts her off.

"Pipsqueak," She says. Evelyn's bursts out into laughter. Alyssa glares at Sasha, the anger intensifying. "DO YOU WANNA GO?!"

"YEAH, LET'S GO! FITE ME!" Sasha says, laughing.

"LET'S GO THEN! LET'S GO TO STARBUCKS AND HAVE SOME TEA AND BISCUITS AND TALK ABOUT THE NICE THINGS IN LIFE!" Alyssa responds, breaking off into laughter.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!"

"WOO!"

Renee face palms, laughing. "You two are idiots."

"Ye," Sasha says with a smile. Alyssa laughs and looks back at her screen, her eyes being drawn to the date.

"October 3rd…" She mutters, trailing off. "Am I the only one getting a really bad story plot vibe for today?" Renee asks. Alyssa shakes her head. "You aren't the only one.."

"I feel like we're going to do something really stupid or something," She says. Renee nods and laughs a little. "Me too...let's just agree to be careful tonight with the theory and stuff, alright?" She asks. Alyssa hesitates for a few moments before responding.

"...Alright."

 _Still somehow, that isn't helping this sinking feeling in my gut…_ She sighs heavily, narrowing her eyes. _What the hell are we gonna get ourselves into tonight…?_

* * *

 **Alyssa: Oh jeez...bad memories are about to unfold. *sweat drops***

 **Renee: *is red* u-uh huh….**

 *****: well you're as red as a tomato.**

 **Renee: THANKS! *buries face in hands***

 **Alyssa: What happened?**

 **Renee: One word. *muttered through her hands* Jacksepticeye.**

 **Alyssa: Oooooooooh...**

 **Renee: Y-Yeah...help!**

 **Alyssa: *gives Renee a hug* It's gonna be oki.**

 **Renee: *anime tears* I need to meet hiiiiiiiiiim ahhhhhhhh….but thanks…**

 **Snowfur: Review time?**

 **Renee: Review time. *gasps* Let's have one of the newby say it! WHO WANTS TO!**

 *******: I'll do it.**

 **Renee; That way, they can get into the swing of things. Cuz I mean legit.**

 **Alyssa: Yeah...**

 **Renee: Oh I can't wait for Kura-chan!**

 **Ed: *shudders* Bad...bad memories…**

 **Alyssa: Aww come on, Kura isn't THAT bad.**

 **All three: Kura...chan?**

 **Renee: She is LEGIT AWESOME POSSUM**

 **Alyssa: All of the reviewers are super cool tbh. Like REALLY. They're AMAZING PEOPLE!**

 **Renee: Hilarious too. So many personalities, I LUV IT.**

 **Alyssa: SAME!**

 **Renee: KUDOS TO YOU VIEWERS, Y'all amazin!**

 *******: OH! This is *reads comment* from "Yue in the stars"**

 **Renee: *throws confetti everywhere***

 *****: Where did that come from?**

 **Renee: You will never know.**

 **Alyssa: *whispers: Maaaaaagic~***

 **Renee: OH~ OH~ OH~ ITS MAAAAAAAAGIC~~**

 **Alyssa: YOU KNOOOOW~~**

 *****: Read the review.**

 *******: Okay, Yue says:**

 **Sweet! Hope I get to see more chapters soon!**

 **Renee: And here we are. Next chappie. YOUR REQUEST HAS BEEN DONE.**

 **Alyssa: I guess you can say we've been writing...NON-STOP. AHAHAHAHAH. HAHAH. HAH.**

 **Renee: HAMILTON FANS! THERE YAH GO!**

 **Alyssa: We're trash. Complete trash.**

 **Renee: We're mega trash.**

 **Alyssa: RoyxTrashcan anyone? I ship RoyCan still.**

 **Renee: YES! Roy's girlfriend is really TRASHY.**

 **Alyssa: Mah OTP… *deadpans* That was a TRASHY pun.**

 **Roy: *turns around* Why'd I even bother…**

 **Renee: FATHER NYO!**

 **Alyssa: WE WANT TO KNOW HOW DEEP YOUR RELATIONSHIP HAS GOTTEN! DON'T LEAAAVVEEE! TRASHY NEEDS YOU!**

 **Roy: Noooooooope. *leaves***

 **Alyssa: ...awwww. Well, I guess it was time for the next review anyways.**

 **Renee: Man..how am I gonna be a trashy girl without a trashy mom?**

 **Alyssa: *laughs* The world will never know...but it's REVIEW TIME!**

 **Arin: EXPLOSIVES!**

 *****: Can I read it?**

 **Ed: How did you understand that?**

 *****: EXPLOSIVES.**

 **Alyssa: He read the dictionary you refused to read.**

 **Ed: Whatever. *sighs* Read the review.**

 *****: Anywaaaaaays, Fir3danc3er said:**

 **OMG! If I developed multiple personalities and had a conversation with myself, your author notes would be really close to what would happen (insanity) I can't for another chapter :D**

 **Renee: ONCE AGAIN! YOUR REQUEST HAS BEEN FULFILLED.**

 *****: *laughs* This is fun.**

 **Renee: Wait until Kura-chan. Then the fun begins.**

 **Alyssa: Aka people will die. A lot of people.**

 **Renee: Yerp!**

 **Alyssa: But YEAH! That's it for this chappie! We hope y'all enjoyed dis and YAH! We'll see yah in the NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Renee: BIYE MAH FAM!**

 **Alyssa: BAIIIIIIIIII!**


	3. The Day In Which Everything Changes

**Renee: HELLO PEOPLE OF ZE INTERWEBS!**

 **Alyssa: WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPPIE OF CW:R! WOOO!**

 **Ed: When did you become announcers?**

 **Both: Since now.**

 **Roy: You sure took your time making this chapter.**

 **Renee: Let me live dad!**

 **Al: It's getting crowded over here…**

 **Renee: Can't blame us.**

 **Alyssa: I have mixed feelings about this chapter…**

 **A: So...what is this?**

 **Renee: New persons!**

 **J: HIYA!**

 **Renee: Alyssa, care to essplain this monster called a revamp? XD**

 **Alyssa: *laughs* There are lots of new people showin up. And I mean a LOT. Also, quickly breaking the fourth wall, Renee is too lazy to keep adding *'s. So yah-**

 **Renee: THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE WITH FIVE LETTERS IN THEIR NAMES XD**

 *****: *ruffles J's hair* Don't worry, you'll get used to it.**

 **J: I sure hope so…**

 **Alyssa: ...I feel bad, Kura's first review is in this chapter and they're new.**

 **Renee: OH WELL. KURA IS AWESOME.**

 **Alyssa: Now that I think about it...legit every reviewer isn't sane. Ah well, what was I expecting? It is our family XD**

 **Anni: *chuckles* Uncle.**

 **Ed: *ticked* DO. YOU. WANT. TO. GO.**

 **Anni: YE! Let's go to starbucks!**

 **Renee: *deapans* Sasha rubbed off of them.**

 **Alyssa: *laughs* PUMPKIN SPICE LATTE!**

 *******: *laughs***

 **Renee: REVIEWERS FROM THE FOURTH WALL! LISTEN. Ms. Stalk and Ms. Atom has some messages.**

 **Alyssa: ...atom?**

 **Renee: You're short so why not?**

 **Alyssa: *sighs heavily* ...I'm choosing to ignore that one. Well, ANYWAYS. If you all didn't catch the announcement in the last chapter, there are NEW SHIPS!**

 **Renee: And legit, there's a lot. We mean ALOT. Like AH.**

 **Alyssa: And there are a lot of new people. We've actually had to make lists to keep track XD**

 **Renee: YEAH. THANKS.**

 **Truth: Not my fault.**

 **Renee: Whatever. Aaaaaanyways, sadly, there probably won't be no gay ships, sorry those fans of mine.**

 **Alyssa: Also, heavy feels moments are in here...many of them. So be mentally prepared.**

 **Renee: YEAH. PREPARE YOUR HEARTS.**

 **Roy: *sighs* Why do I bother hanging out with you people.**

 **Renee: Cuz you love us~**

 **Roy: *closes eyes and smiles* That's true…**

 **Renee: *hugs him* T~T**

 **Alyssa: *joins in the hug* Staaaaahp...you're gonna make me cry.**

 **Renee: HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL.**

 **Alyssa: True...well, in order to prevent us from crying, let us start TEH CHAPPIE!**

 **Renee: 321 START!**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _October Third, the day where fangirls and fanboys, no discrimination here guys XD, get to embrace their love for two very very special Golden eyed and haired brothers. Thats right. The ELRIC BROTHERS. "Don't Forget." That's the quote, isn't it? You know it, right? Why am I even asking, OF COURSE YOU DO. This is the day of the Elric brothers day of awakening. Their old life is gone. A new life is laid out for them like stepping stones, stepping stones that lead to a very Bastardly Colonel, and the rest is history. We know the story plot or else these two fangirls would have nothing to write about. Hah hah….I'm gonna stop talking and get to the point. Two girls, Alyssa and Renee, had a similar type of awakening. And the coincidental event happened on THE October third. Their type of awakening was different. It lead them to a world they thought would have never known existed. Until now._

Alyssa sighs heavily as she waits patiently for a very special picture to finish printing. The paper shoots out of it with a loud shout, brandishing a human transmutation circle on the front. She deadpans and turns the printer off, wincing as it made another loud cry. "Why are you so _loud_ …?" She mutters, setting the paper down on top of it.

Suddenly, a low buzz emits from her phone, causing her to jump back in her chair. "HOLY MOTHER THERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ!" She screams, falling on the floor. "Ow ow ow ow ow…." She winces and stands back up, sitting on the chair and checking her phone. Renee's icon had appeared on the screen, signaling a video call. Deadpanning, Alyssa answers the call.

"HIYO-Woah, what happened to you?" Renee asks, seeing her unamused glare.

"...just...let's start the theory thing or whatever," Alyssa says, turning to the computer screen. Renee does the same, pulling up a map of the world on the screen.

"Alright...so the theory said that Truth was killing those who went to the poles to protect something. Assuming this is real, what would that something be-?" Alyssa freezes mid-sentence. "Holy shit. Renee. RENEE. I'M FANGIRLING!"

"What? Did you figure something out?" Renee asks, looking at her phone.

"He's protecting the Truth within the Truth."

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Renee screams, covering her mouth with her hands. "I KNOW RIGHT?! THIS IS SO COOL! AND-AND-AND WAIT!" Alyssa stumbles over her words in her excitement, smiling brightly.

"What?" Renee asks, still holding back squeals.

"Remember how the different points on the circle around Amestris were all places where a lot of people had been killed?" She asks. Renee nods and then freezes, the implication sinking in.

"A lot of people have died at the North and South poles. And there could be other places too and they could form a circle or something!" Alyssa exclaims. "Wait….like the Bermuda Triangle!" Renee yells. Alyssa's eyes widen.

"Wait...could there be transmutation circles around Earth?" Alyssa asks. Renee immediately turns to her computer. "...oh my god." Alyssa looks at her. "What?"

"On North America. Pull up a map of North America and the transmutation circle used on Amestris next to it, if you can," Renee says. Alyssa nods. "I can do that, just give me a sec." She turns to her computer and quickly pulls up the two pictures.

"Got it," She says.

"Can I see it?" Renee asks.

Alyssa nods, turning the camera around to face the computer screen.

"...tip of Florida…there's been a lot of deaths there since it's a port city," Renee says. Alyssa puts her finger on it and draws a line directly left from it, starting to move in the same pattern of the circle.

"The border by California. Another port city," Alyssa mutters. "G-Go up to where the next point would be," Renee says shakily, her breathing picking up. Alyssa nods and moves her finger up. "Tip of Washington state. Another port city," She says.

"Next point."

"Where Hudson Bay meets Calagary. Another port city."

"...next one?"

"Tip of Maine. Port city."

Renee sighs shakily as Alyssa moves her finger off of the screen and turns the camera back around. "...what did we just find?" She asks. Alyssa shakes her head. "We found a circle...one that goes across all of North America." Renee takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"...could there be other circles?" She asks. Alyssa sighs and clicks on a world map. "I would say Germany but...it isn't round. There's no way there could be a circle there."

"What about China?"

"China?" Alyssa takes another looks at the screen. She quickly searches up a map of China and looks at it more closely. "...there's a circle. And-," She stops talking and stares at the map in shock.

"...what the actual hell…?" She quickly starts typing and pulls up another map. "What is it?" Renee asks. Alyssa turns the camera around again. On the screen was a map of China next to a map of Amestris.

"The road paths look extremely similar," She says. Renee's eyes widen. "They do...and China is known to have a lot of deaths. And…" Renee stares at the map for a few moments and gasps.

"Mount Everest is in China, along with a large mountain range that would be in one of the points on the circle," Renee says. Alyssa takes a deep breath and switches the camera around once more, setting it down on the desk.

"...okay. We haven't found enough for me to be comfortable saying these aren't coincidences. But this is still…" She trails off. Renee nods.

"Yeah, same…"

Renee then turns to her computer and starts typing. "...y'know, I found this interesting article a few days ago."

"About what?" Alyssa asks, also typing.

"It was about these two girls. They were best friends, and researched things together. Some people actually found their notes in a book and there was a picture on the website. I don't remember much, but I saw things in it about time travel and alchemy," Renee explains, looking at the camera on the phone.

"That's weird...was there a picture of the two girls there?" Alyssa asks. Renee nods. "It was pretty blurry, but there was also a third person there. It looked like a guy...I have no idea who they are though."

"Huh...that's really interesting," Alyssa says, glancing at the time. "An hour and a half until midnight," She says.

"An hour and a half until the transmutation," Renee smirks. Alyssa smirks as well, and laughs. "Hell yeah."

"I also found some articles on these victims of people with red eyes or whatever. All of them were found with either all of their blood taken out or having red liquid around them. And no, the red liquid isn't blood," Renee says with a laugh.

"Homunculi and philosopher's stone much?" Alyssa says with a smirk. Renee nods and laughs. "Oh...woah, this one is weird," She says, looking back at her computer.

"What is it this time?" Alyssa asks.

"It's about time travel experimentation...HOLY SHIT!" She exclaims, her eyes widening. "What?!" Alyssa says, turning her attention to the phone.

"So, it says that there were 7 victims, and one was a woman and one was a child. And there's a picture here...it has a child, woman and a...man…with long hair," Renee says.

"Homunculi. Lust, Pride and Envy," Alyssa says, freezing in her tracks. Renee nods slowly.

"Send me the link!" Alyssa says. Renee quickly highlights the link and clicks on it. She narrows her eyes and clicks again. "What…?"

"What's going on?" Alyssa asks.

"It won't let me-WHAT THE HELL?!" Renee exclaims, leaning back in her chair. "Renee, what's happening?!" Alyssa presses, asking again.

"It wouldn't let me copy the link and it glitched me out of the website...and it's gone. From my history too…" She mutters, staring at the screen. "What the hell…?!" Alyssa mutters.

"Okay. This is too weird…" She says. Renee nods.

"...the homunculi are real," Alyssa says as the realization hits her. "Holy shit." Renee freezes in her seat.

"Holy SHIIIIIIT!" She almost screams, burying her face in her jacket. Alyssa covers her mouth with her hands, taking deep breaths.

"I don't know if I should be terrified or fangirling right now…" Alyssa mutters. Renee nods slowly. "Same…" She mutters, her voice muffled by the jacket.

"I...I need a moment to process this…" Alyssa trails off, staring at the desk. Renee nods again, a shocked expression on her face. "M-Me too…"

 _What the HELL?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!_

 _I-I DON'T KNOW, I DIDN'T THINK THEY WOULD GET THIS FAR!_

 _You damn IDIOT!_

 _I know, I know! You don't have to yell…_

"Half an hour left…" Renee mutters, looking at the clock. Alyssa takes a deep breath and nods. "Wait...why are they doing all of this? Well, assuming this is real and not a bunch of coincidences," She says. Renee furrows her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

Alyssa opens her mouth to say something, and hesitates. "...wait...they're gathering lives for a philosopher's stone. Where would they store it?" She looks back at Renee, an expression of horror forming on her face.

"Earth's core," Renee mutters. "Explains how Earth hasn't crumbled by now too…" Alyssa nods.

"The poles...they're directly in the middle of all of this," Alyssa says, looking once more at the map. "It all lines up so well…"

" _Too_ well…" Renee mutters.

"And…" Alyssa gasps. "They could be trying to access Earth's gate!"

"Okay okay okay, we need to stop digging," Renee says. "I think we need a break from this." Alyssa nods. "I agree…" Renee glances at the clock once more.

"Ten minutes," She says. Alyssa laughs slightly, grabbing the circle off of the printer. "Guess I should get ready."

Renee laughs as well. "Oh god...what have we uncovered?" She mutters darkly. Alyssa sighs, resting her head in her hands. "I...I think we messed up."

"No shit, Captain obvious," Renee says. Alyssa smiles slightly. "Thanks, lieutenant sarcasm." Renee laughs.

"Colonel Sarcasm, to you," She says. Alyssa bursts out laughing. "More like Colonel bastard." Renee rolls her eyes and laughs.

Alyssa glances at the clock. "It's about time to do it." She places the circle on the floor.

"YES!" Renee exclaims, looking at the screen intently.

"Okay...you ready for this?" She asks. Renee nods eagerly. "Hell yeah!"

 _No no no NO NO!_

 _BLOCK THEIR GATES YOU IDIOT!_

 _I'M TRYING! I'M SORRY IF I'M CURRENTLY HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!_

 _JUST DO IT, YOU DAMN IDIOT!_

Alyssa sighs heavily and braces herself. She positions her hands in a clapping position.

"Okay...activating it in 3…"

 _I KNOW I KNOW! DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT YOU JACKASS!_

 _I'M NOT A JACKASS, DUMBASS!_

 _SURE BOUT THAT? LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU WERE BEING A BASTARD!_

 _Whatever...just CLOSE THE GATES!_

"2…"

 _Shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT-_

 _CLOSETHEGATESCLOSETHEGATESCLOSETHEGATES-_

"1…"

 _DONE!_

"GO!" Alyssa claps and slams her hands on the circle. She waits for a few minutes, searching for some sort of reaction. "...damnit."

"Oh well. We tried," Renee says with a laugh. Alyssa nods and laughs. "Yeah…" She gets up and sits back down on the chair, setting the circle back on the printer.

"Woah...I feel dizzy," Alyssa mutters, resting her head in her hands. "Me too...this is weird…" Renee says, setting her head on her desk.

 _Aaaaand the gates are opening again. Permanently._

 _Thanks for the heads up captain obvious, appreciate that._

 _Yeah yeah, you still messed it up._

 _I know, I was rushed. I didn't have time to re-seal them._

 _Good job._

 _Thanks._

 _Well...at least they didn't-_

"...wait. Renee," Alyssa pauses and looks up at her.

"What?"

"I think we have enough evidence to prove these are coincidences."

"...oh my TRUTH!"

 _Spoke too soon now did yah?_

… _we messed up._

 _No shit._

"Renee."

"Y-Yeah…?"

"We're thinking the same thing, right?"

"Mhmm…"

 _No no NO DON'T SAY IT!_

 _They aren't gonna listen._

 _I know…_

" **FMA IS REAL!** "

 _...well. I think we did a good job._

 _Yeah, sure._

 _We...we're going to die, aren't we Lie?_

 _...yeah. I think so, Truth._

* * *

 **Alyssa: Sorry not sorry for the length of this chappie. *smiles***

 **Renee: But a hella ton had to go in this so it was all worth your reading time!**

 **Alyssa: YE! *sighs heavily* And so, our lives are changed forever. Yay!**

 **Renee: *emphasizes 'forever'* FOR. EVER.**

 **Alyssa: Breaking the fourth wall again, but now I gotta copy paste reviews. So much effort.**

 **Renee: *laughs**is making a cake***

 **J: So I just read this?**

 **Anni: Yerp-GIVE ME THAT CAKE!**

 **Kain: *pulls her away* No.**

 **Anni: But Kaaaaaaaain.**

 **Kain: I said no.**

 **Anni: Fine. *crosses arms***

 **J: *laughs* Anyways, Yue in the Stars says:**

Hi! Thank you for fulfilling my request! *bows* Can't wait for more!

... Hmm... What to say... Oh yeah! I know Ours, and she says that she'll get on eventually, she's having technical issues.

Here, a brief message-

"I'M BAAAAAAAACK~! ...Sort of... So, like Yue-chan said, I'm having technical problemos, so WAIT FOR ME, FELLOW FMA FANS~!

*thinks hard then smirks* Ed, Roy, and ALL other characters of FMA... GET READY FOR THE CRAZY~! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA~!  
Hope to see ya soon~! Byee~!  
~Kura"

So... Um... Yeah. Thus, Kura has spoken... I'll hope to see you soon too, haha!

 **Ed: *shudders* Kura...so it begins….**

 **Alyssa: *laughs* I'm excited.**

 **Anni: I can fix dat!**

 *****: Show off.**

 **Anni: Hypocrite. *ruffles their hair***

 *****: Touche.**

 **Alyssa: *laughs* You are welcome, Yue-chan! And don't worry, we're making a hella ton more.**

 **Renee: Yep, BE READY PERSONS FROM THE CW FANDOM!**

 **Alyssa: So...who wants to take _that_ review? *smirks***

 **Anni, Ed, ***: *backs away slowly* AL!**

 **Al: WHAT?! WHY ME!**

 **Everyone in the background: *is chanting* Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacrifice.**

 **Alyssa: *does the Hunger Games hand sign* Do well, young tribute.**

 **Renee: *is legit having a laugh attack* I love this crew, both cast and viewers.**

 **Al: *anime tears***

 **Ling: SCREW YOUR ALCHEMY! ARMOUR CAN CRY!**

 **Alyssa: *legit dies* OMFG.**

 **Al: O-Okay… Kura-chan says:**

HIIIIIIIIIII~! I got some tech problems temporarily fixed, so here I am~! So, about Yue-chan's review, when she said "Ours", that was her phone auto-correcting it to that. She was embarrassed when she realized that, hah.

ANYWAYS~!

I WANNA SEE MORE SHIPPING IN THIS FIC, Y'ALLS~! I ESPECIALLY WANNA SEE ROYCAN~! THE SHIPPING LORD STILL SUPPORTS IT, YA' KNOW~! MWAHAHAHA~!

INSANITY FOR THE WIN~! (You know~... No ones ever called me sane before~... Mwa ha ha~...)

Hey~ random question concerning one of my latest obsessions, but have you watched Yu-Gi-Oh~? If so, have you watched YGO: The abridged Series by littlekuriboh on YouTube~? If the answers are n/n, then WATCH THEM~! If the answers are y/n, then WATCH IT~! If the answers are n/y... Well, you're in for copious hours of watching normal characters actually PLAY card games. If the answers are y/y then YOU GUYS ROCK~!

Ha, I can never look at YGO the same again~... *wipes tears* WELP~! HOPE TO SEE YA SOON~!  
~Kura

 **Alyssa: Yes, I in fact have! It's hilarious AF, especially Kaiba XD**

 **Renee: Roycan will become canon!**

 **Roy: NO.**

 **Alyssa: CAN-NON!**

 **Roy: STOP.**

 **Maes: Fifty cens it will~**

 **Roy: Fine. You're on.**

 **Alyssa: Do not worry Kura, there shall be lots of shipping! We'll make sure of it. And YES! INSANITY FOR THE WIN!**

 **Renee: *smirks* I have a list of all dem ships. MU HA HA HA.**  
 ** _  
_Alyssa: And some will change mid-story as well, so BE PREPARED~~! (A/N: Im in Lion King currently, NO JUDGE!)**

 **Renee: YERP!**

 **Alyssa: Man~ I'm getting excited now for what's to come.**  
 ** _  
_Renee: SAME. *sighs* I wish we had faster typing hands…**  
 ** _  
_Alyssa: You're forgetting who you're talking to. *smirks* Flash fingers ftw!**  
 ** _  
_Renee: Yeah, yeah XD.**

 **Kyle: Guess who made a surprise visit~?**

 **Arin: HI KYLE! *smiles***  
 ** _  
_Alyssa: Do do do. *snaps***  
 ** _  
_Kyle: *blushes* Alyssa no.**

 **Alyssa: Alyssa yes.**

 **Renee: *is a little louder* Do do do. *snaps***  
 ** _  
_Alyssa: Do do do! *snaps***

 **(A/N: Message from Nikki here! Hi y'all! BTW, if y'all not drama kids, "Do do do" is from Shrek Jr. from the song 'Make A Move.' So ye, dats all destructo's gotta say biye~!)**

 **Kyle: Im leaving…**

 **Arin: Awww… don't leeeeeeave!**

 **Renee: Cuz your girlfriend'll miss you!**

 **Arin: *is about to snap fingers* Do you want face essplode now?!**

 **Renee: NOPE!**  
 ** _  
_Alyssa: *laughs* Before anyone dies, me thinks we should end dis chappie.**

 **Renee: YE!**

 **Everyone: BYE! See you in dah NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	4. In Which Things Start To Get Weird

**(A/N: Just a quick authors note before we start, stick around cuz there are some hinty hints of some shippy ships throughout the bold of dis chappie! Keep your eyes pealed!)**

 **Alyssa: HELLO EVERYBODY, AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPPIE OF CW:R!**

 **Renee: We're quick XD (A/N: We started Chappie three once we finished the the end of the last chappie. We knows. We is amazing!)**

 *****: SO, what's the topic of the day?**

 **Renee: We're in the make it or break it stage!**

 **Alyssa: YUP! Also, I gots a message from Sashi. Yes, she is real. I'm not insane, I have friends XD.**

 **Renee: I'm your friend too you know XD**

 **Alyssa: I know XD. Sashi (Sasha) says, 'Konnichiwa! I am the pick-up line master.' So. Yeah. That should give you all a good idea of her personality XD**

 **Renee: Tho Roy's a better pick-up line master. Even though it ends up in a slap in the face.**

 **Roy: HEY!**

 **Renee: You can't deny the Truth, father. *smirks***

 **Alyssa: Don't Lie to yourself. *smirks***

 **Renee: I'm not sure he'll be Armstrong enough for the punderful puns. *smirks***

 **Alyssa: We should Educate him in the art of punniness. *smirk intensifies***

 **Roy: ….I am going to leave.**

 **Ed: *thinks: Heard that before. Now where, more like when was it? Oh. Yeah. Two days ago.**deadpans***

 **Alyssa: I can easily break the fourth wall and read your thoughts, y'know.**

 **Ed: I know.**

 **Alyssa: *thinks: ...adorable midget.***

 **Renee: Do do do. *snaps* do do do. *snaps***

 **Alyssa: NO.**

 **Renee: YES.**

 **Alyssa: NO!**

 **Renee: SI!**

 **Alyssa: NON!**

 **Renee: OUI!**

 **Alyssa: ….I don't know languages.**

 **Renee: XD**

 **C: Uhm...could someone..?**

 **Renee: *gasps* CINNAMON ROLL! *hugs them***

 **Alyssa: HAIIIII!**

 **C: I-I still need help…**

 **Renee: *sweat drops* OH right! *turns him in the right direction***

 **M: HALO!**

 **L: HIYEEEEEEE**

 **Alyssa: HELLOOOOO!**

 **Renee: MORE FRIENDS! YAY! ….More pain….sigh. *sighs***

 **Alyssa: Yeah… *sweat drops and deadpans* ...you said sigh and then sighed.**

 **Renee: I don't care.**

 **Snowfur: GRAMMAR NAZI.**

 **Renee: What cha gonna do about it?**

 **Snowfur: ...I will freeze and burn you.**

 **Renee: You have met me right? *holds hand out* Hi! My names Renee! Doesn't seem like we met.**

 **Alyssa: *grabs popcorn* Anyone else want any?**

 **Snowfur: You wanna go?!**

 **Ling: Not even gonna bother with these hot heads… *sighs***

 **Renee and Snowfur: CAN IT YOU OVERLY IDIOTIC PRINCE OF XING!**

 **Alyssa: *starts eating popcorn* As long as they don't destroy this place in space-time I'm good.**

 **Ling: *sweatdrops* O-Okay..**

 **Snowfur: We might, but I'll pull back a little..**

 **Renee: *mutters: Just like Alyssa's height. * *snickers***

 **Alyssa: I HEARD THAT!**

 **Renee: Heard huat? Me about to beat her ass?**

 **Alyssa: YOU CALLED ME LITTLE.**

 **Renee: Nope, you did.**

 **Snowfur: Yah short, pipmidget.**

 **Alyssa: *anime tears* Why did all the short remarks have to go to me…? T~T**

 **Ed: Because shorty. Yes.**

 **Snowfur and Renee: Do do do *snaps***

 **Snowfur: *pales* Oh no...DODGE! *ice crystals fly everywhere***

 **Renee: SNOWFUR!**

 **Snowfur: WELL SORRY! *dodges* Not my fault I forgot!**

 **Alyssa: … *deadpans* Just hanging around anyone here has become a health hazard.**

 **Renee: YES IT IS! Keep your gloves off unless you're in combat!**

 **Roy: What if I…?**

 **Renee: DAD. I WILL PUNCH YOU TO DRACHMA. DON'T START.**

 **Alyssa: NO. JUST NO.**

 **Roy: *crosses arms* Fine.**

 **Renee: Stop acting like a teenager, old man.**

 **Roy: *jolts* The hell you just call me?**

 **Renee: Female dawg plz. We all know your age.**

 **Alyssa: OOOOOKAY! Before any more fights break out, I'm gonna start the chapter and save my ass.**

 **Renee: *is about to clap hands***

 **Alyssa: *pales* UH...CHAPPIE START!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Oh great...here again, WHY AM I NOT PAID FOR THIS!? *sighs* Anyways. *clears throat* So here we are, two girls, Alyssa and Renee, one day, October third. The day their lives changed, the moment in time in which they cannot turn back. Typical incidences, such as a failed experiments or being chosen to protect...something, could allow the main character(s) *of sorts* to turn back and turn everything back to normal. To go back to their normal lives. Sadly, these girls didn't have this luxury. This is where destiny takes it's toll. They entered a of trail of sadness, joy and action. They weren't prepared for something, something like this. No one can. In references to storms and natural disasters, all you can do is wade it out and see where it takes you. That's what these girls are doing. This is where our story begins. What will befall of them? Will this be the start of something beautiful? Or will it be utterly dreadful?_

Alyssa sighs heavily and sits down at the lunch table next to Renee. She glances at her, staying silent. The air between them is tense. Sasha and Evelyn stare at them in wonder, Sasha in particular. Alyssa picks her head up.

"So, they're using the oceans and the philosopher's stone to power the circles and access the planet's gate," she says, recalling what they had discussed the previous day. They had been digging non-stop for evidence to disprove this, and to somehow turn their lives back to normal. However, they had only been finding more and more evidence to prove it's real.

Renee swallows harshly, a terrible feeling forming in her gut. She nods. "...I know I should be excited this is real but…" Alyssa looks at her sympathetically. "I understand how you feel…" she mutters.

"The homunculi are here on this planet...the world is going to be destroyed. Yes, Amestris is real, but...is it really worth it…?" Renee looks at Alyssa, then back at the ground. "I don't know…"

"I...don't really feel like eating today," Alyssa mutters, pushing away her lunch. "You can have it, Sasha." Sasha perks up, staring at her.

"Are you sure?" She asks. Alyssa nods. "...you two aren't acting like yourselves again today," She says, taking the lunch.

"Sorry…" Renee mutters. "It's fine, I'm just worried for you two," Sasha says. "I won't push you to tell me what it is, but feel free to come to me for help." Alyssa smiles.

"Thanks Sasha…" She says. Renee glances at her and Evelyn. "...may we have a moment alone?" She asks.

Sasha glances at Evelyn, and she shrugs. "Sure," She says, taking Alyssa's lunch and Evelyn with her. The two move to a different table, with some of their other friends sitting at it. Renee looks at Alyssa once more, and her eyes widen.

"Alyssa…" she mutters. Alyssa furrows her eyebrows.

"...what?"

"You're crying," Renee says. Alyssa's eyes widen and she feels her cheeks. They were wet with tears. "What…?"

 _A-Al!_

Alyssa freezes as soon as the words enter her mind. Her breath hitches, caused from a mixture of fangirling and shock.

"Alyssa…? Are you alright?" Renee asks, staring at her friend. "Renee. I kid you not. I just heard someone say 'Al' in my head," She says, turning to her. Renee gasps and cover her mouth with her hands. "No way. No frikin way."

Alyssa nods, wiping the tears off her face. "I swear I heard it," she says. "I believe you...I'm just currently dying internally," Renee responds with a slight laugh. Alyssa smiles and laughs.

Suddenly, Renee senses a presence behind her. It seemed to be lurking at the end of the table, taking slow steps. She freezes, having heard the footsteps clearly.

"...did you hear that?" Renee asks, glancing at Alyssa. The presence was fading. Alyssa shakes her head, eyeing her.

"No...what did you hear?" She asks.

"I heard footsteps," Renee mutters, glancing at where the presence was. "Weird…" Alyssa says, looking away.

Then, the two freeze, a flash of a very familiar scene suddenly overtaking them.

 _Ed stares in horror at the scene in front of him. Coming out of the center of the human transmutation circle, drawn in chalk, was a large eye, with black hand-like objects coming out around it. One of them reaches for his leg and he freezes, shock and overwhelming pain taking over him. Slowly, his leg starts decomposing into particles, and he lets out a loud scream._

" _BROTHER!" Alphonse, who was next to him, screams. He reaches for Ed to try to help him, when another one of the hands grabs him by the collar of his shirt. He freezes as another one wraps around his arm, and another around his leg. Ed's eyes widen as he sees this even happening._

" _AL!" Ed reaches out for his brother, swallowing back tears. Al does the same, reaching out a hand as his body is slowly decomposed and taken into the circle. Ed forces himself to reach out farther. He was about to grasp his brother's hand, when suddenly, it disappears. His eyes widen and he freezes, tears slowly running down his face._

" _A-Al…!"_

The two immediately make eye contact, their eyes glossed over with tears. They remain silent, in shock from what they had just seen.

"Y-You...you saw that...right?" Alyssa asks, her voice quiet. Renee nods slowly, looking down at the ground. "Y-Yeah…"

"That was so…"

"Real?" Renee finishes, looking at her friend. Alyssa nods. She looks down at her hand and stares at it, thinking deeply about what had just occurred. "How did that even…?"

"I...don't know," Renee mutters, resting her forehead in her palms. Alyssa continues pondering the subject, glancing at Renee every so often to make sure she's alright.

 _How would it be possible for us to see something like that…? Was it a current event? Probably not, considering how things usually work in anime plot logic. It must've been a memory...but how would we-_ Alyssa freezes, her eyes widening at her realization.

"I figured it out!" She exclaims. Renee looks up at her. "What do you mean…?"

"Every person has their own personal gate, right?" Alyssa starts. Renee nods. "And alchemists' are the only ones with their gates open, enabling them to do alchemy. What if the transmutation last night really did work...and our gates opened?" She explains. Renee's eyes widen.

"...that could explain why we were so dizzy," She says, and Alyssa nods. "And for us to see that memory...our gates would have to be connected to others." Renee stares at her, a smirk forming on her face.

"Are you implying what I think you are?"

"I think I am," Alyssa says with a smirk.

"We would have to be connected to Amestrian's gates to access their memories, which means…" Renee looks at Alyssa.

"Communication," They say in unison.

~~~LE TIME SKIPPY TO ENGLISH CLASS!~~~

Alyssa sighs as she opens the chrome book on her desk, typing quickly to sign in to her account. Renee does the same, deadpanning as she pulls up the assignment on google classroom.

"I hate participles…" Renee mutters, clicking on the worksheet. "Same…" Alyssa says with a sigh and doing the same. She starts looking at the work, reading each question thoroughly and typing an answer on the line.

"Past participle...present...none...front of sentence...MEHH. This is so BORING," She says. Renee nods in agreement.

 _Do you think this is working…?_

 _I hope it does._

Renee freezes. Alyssa glances at her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Renee…? Are you alright?" She asks. Renee shakes her head and covers her mouth with her hands.

"Did you hear someone's voice?"

Renee nods.

"Who was it?!"

 _YES! It worked!_

 _Shhhh!_

 _What?!_

 _Idiot, you don't want to freak her out!_

 _...oh. Sorry...Renee?_

Renee nods, hiccuping from fangirling. Alyssa stares at her. "Renee. Who is it?"

"I-It's…" Renee takes a deep breath to calm herself. "It's Anni and Ling. I think." Alyssa freezes.

"Was it just a few words, or were they taking directly to you?" She asks. "Directly to me," Renee says. Alyssa's eyes widen, and she smiles brightly.

"Hell yes! We have contact!" She exclaims happily. Renee nods, smiling.

 _I wanna talk to both of them!_

 _Ling, that's kinda impossible. We're limited to just speaking with her._

 _Still…_

"Can they hear me?" Alyssa asks. Renee nods. "They can?! Okay...I'm okay…" She covers her mouth with her hands and breathes deeply to calm herself.

"I'm...I-I'm gonna try talking to them…" Renee says. Alyssa nods and says, "Go right ahead," before going back to taking deep breaths.

 _Hello…? C-Can you two hear me…?_ Renee thinks.

 _Oh, HI!_ Ling exclaims happily. _Renee? Is that you we're hearing?_ Anni asks. Renee nods. _Yeah, it is. H-Hi!_

 _Just making sure, you two are Renee Sibug and Alyssa Alpaugh, right?_ Anni says. _Yeah, it is,_ Renee thinks, a smile forming on her face. _Alright, just making sure we got the right people,_ she says.

 _Telepathy is so weird…_ Ling mutters. She could feel his presence shifting around in her head. She winces as his presence starts growing. _U-Um...Ling…?_ She thinks. The presence in her head grows even more.

 _Ling. Brother!_ Anni exclaims.

 _Wha-?_ Ling starts. Renee freezes, and her consciousness goes black.

Alyssa stares at her, seeing her friend stare, frozen, at the computer screen. "Um...Renee..?" She asks timidly. Renee blinks, looking around.

"Huh. So this is a middle school! Cool-Wait," 'Renee' deadpans. Alyssa looks at her in interest, noticing the slight change in the tone of her voice.

"You...you aren't Renee...are you?" She asks, backing away slightly in her chair. 'Renee' pulls up the camera on the chrome book, and takes a good look at herself.

Anni laughs. _Nice going, brother,_ she says.

Ling stares at himself in the camera, and instead of seeing himself, he sees a 13-year-old girl staring back at him. He pales.

"...shit."

* * *

 **Roy: *is on the floor* ...Ow..how the hell did I get beat by children?!**

 **Snowfur and Renee: *high-fives each other* YEAH!**

 **Anni: The answer is YES.**

 **Alyssa: *laughs* Dear lord. You all fight too much.**

 **Renee: I KNOW! *laughs***

 **Alyssa: I legitimately felt like an asshole when writing the flashback XD *anime tears* So sad...**

 **Ed and Al: HOW DO YOU THINK WE FELT?!**

 **Alyssa: I know! And that's why I'm giving you both a hug. *hugs Ed and Al***

 **Ed and Al: *hugs Alyssa***

 **Renee: Roy...why did you fight like a girl…?**

 **Snowfur: *mutters to Renee: He fights with pride.***

 **Alyssa: *almost chokes on water**coughs* JFC.**

 **Renee and Snowfur: *burst into laughter***

 **Roy: I can both incinerate you if I snap my fingers, you know that.**

 **Renee: Just like you did to Lust?**

 **Roy: That was very dark time in my life, shut up!**

 **Renee: *laughs* Fine, dad.**

 **Roy: And I do not fight like a girl!**

 **Renee: Yes, yes you do.**

 **Alyssa: Do you see the way you snap tho. It's girly.**

 **Renee: And it looks like you're trying to hit on someone.**

 **Alyssa: *laughs* But enough of roasting the flame alchemist, we should head on to reviews.**

 **Renee: Blankity-blank, you wanna read?**

 **C: YES PLEASE! Okay, Kura says:**

 **Mwahahahaha~... YOUR LIVES SHALL NEVER BE THE SAME~! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAA~!**

 **... Moving on~! I need to know; DO YOU GUYS WATCH/READ ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM~?! I MUST KNOOOOW~!**  
 **(By the way~, the Shipping Lord has communicated, and requires that RoyCan be cannon~. BEAT THAT, ROY~!)**

 **... Wow, I'm short on things to say today. Oh well~!**  
 **Hope to see ya soon~!**  
 **~Kura**

 **Renee: We are besties now KURA~CHAN~! *smiles***

 **A: *mutters: Short like Alyssa's height* *bursts out laughing***

 **Alyssa: SHUT UP!**

 **Elicia: Physically and mentally-**

 **Nina: And spiritually impossible. *smirks***

 **Renee: *freezes as she hears Assassination Classroom* GURL YOU DO NOT KNOW! *eyes sparkle* I READ THE MANGA, LISTENED TO THE OPs, WATCHED THE ANIME IN BOTH SUB AND DUB *can't really choose which is better XD* *mutters: And maybe some fanfictions…* but AHEM, ALSO THE SPIN-OFF SERIES LIKE KORO-Q OMG KARMA IS SO ADORABLE. AH *squeals* YES I HAVE! I could go on a rant. *squeals* Not mention a specific sadist….AHEM, I am no stalker.**

 **Alyssa: Calm down… *sweat drops* I've also seen it and it's REALLY FRIKIN EPIC! Tho Renee's the one who's obsessed with it.**  
 ** _  
_Renee: YES I AM! Specifically Karma. *squeals and hiccups* And no *hics* I never will. *hiccup***

 **Anni: You should hear her rants about Karma. *laughs a little***

 *****: Along with the fanfictions… *smirks***

 **Renee: *turns red* Mine. *hisses* Shh. Both of you.**

 ***** and Anni: Never.**

 *******: Sunfoir.**

 **Renee: Ever since I was born broseff.**

 **C: MOVING ON!**

 **Alyssa: *laughs* Who wants to read the next review?**

 **J*: I WOULD!**

 **Anni: *hands them comp* Here yah go!**

 **J*: Okay, fir3danc3r says:**

 **Trololol lol lololol! Insane chapter after all XD Next one better be just as good! ;)**

 **Alyssa: Hell yeah! It will be, don't worry. And when are we ever sane?**

 **Renee: Ikr, never sane. No pawssible way for us to be sane, no matter how much cake and pocky you give us.**

 **Anni: But we'd be happy to take the cake if you don't mind.**

 **Alyssa: *hisses* NO. NEVER. MY CAKE.**

 **Anni: NYO, MY CAKE! *hisses***

 **Kain and Ed: *pulls Anni and Alyssa away from each other* Nope.**

 **Alyssa: Aww...but cake.**

 **Ed: No. *puts cake in fridge* After the review, got it?**

 **Alyssa: *nods* OKI!**

 **Kain: *gives Anni ice cream***

 **Anni: *eyes sparkle* YES!**

 **Ling: WE'RE ALL DEAD.**

 **Renee: I swear, she's the human-female version of Korosensei… *is eating ice cream***

 **Alyssa: *pales* WHO'S READING THE LAST REVIEW.**

 **Al: I can, *looks at review* WE HAVE A NEW REVIEWER!**

 **Alyssa: WOOOOO! *throws confetti***

 **Renee: CELEBRATION!**

 **Al: Okay, Therealgirlygeek says:**

 **HIII**  
 **I love this so farrr! Are the original CW cast gonna show up in thissss? If so tell Lily that she rocks for meh! Also do u still like Undertale? I've been learning how to play some of the songs on my guitar!**  
 **Anyway uhh it's 11:00 here and I'm at 15% charge, cya later!**  
 **~TRGG out~**

 **Lily: AW! THANKS! *smiles***

 **Snowfur: I don't know, we're not in charge of what they write.**

 **Renee: Nope, you are not.**

 **Alyssa: This wouldn't be called CW:R if the original cast wasn't in it. Hell YEAH THEY ARE!**

 **Renee: Along with...A TON more persons which we are not at liberty to say until they make their appearance!**  
 ** _  
_Alyssa: And yes! I do still like Undertale a hella ton! And that's SUPER COOL!**  
 ** _  
_Renee: UNDERTAAAAAAAAAAALE! AWESOMNESS! We has friend that can play ze guitar!**  
 ** _  
_Alyssa: YE! It's, ironically, Sasha! She actually knows one or two songs on there too from UT.**

 **Renee: Reminds us, wez haza fewz announcements to y'all!**

 **Alyssa: I apologize for that sentence, Snowfur XD**

 **Ling: *is holding back Snowfur* NOPE!**

 **Snowfur: *growls* USE PROPER GRAMMAR RENEE!**

 **Renee: *smirks* Nope~! *sticks out tongue* Continue Alyssa~**

 **Alyssa: Right! So...we are revealin a small amount of info about some of the ships. So, I'm gonna list the ships that were revealed in CW that are NOT changing. So if there's any missing, they've changed. So YAH! Here's teh list.**

 **The list:**  
 **~Alra**  
 **~Snowling**  
 **~Kyrin**  
 **~Nika**  
 **~Sareed**  
 **~Royai**

 **Renee: That's a pretty short list...**

 **Alyssa: Don't you even dare.**

 **Renee: *laughs a little* You know me so well XD. I won't.**

 **Alyssa: If only I wasn't the shortest… *sighs***

 **Renee: XD. Need say for more, like maybe...some of ze newby's ships…?**

 **Alyssa: Hm...well, I guess it won't hurt since they don't know who's being shipped.**

 **Renee: YE! Okay, we has a few, ONLY a FEW.**

 **Listy-chan~**  
 **~Ronley**  
 **~Mala**  
 **~Cerian**  
 **~Luciar**  
 **~SEdly**

 **Renee: And that's all WE can reveal, for now~~**

 **Alyssa: And before you ask, the S in SEdly does indicate that it is not the same ship as before. Just in case anyone is confused by that XD**

 **Renee: Sunfoir fellow reviewers, SUNFOIR. Mu ha ha ha ha!**

 **A: *sighs* Renee..really?**

 **Renee: Yes.**

 **Alyssa: *laughs* So...does anyone else wanna say somethin before we end off this chappie?**

 **Ed: Nah, I don't think so.**

 **Renee: Welp, this is the end of ze chappie, SEE YAH NEXT CHAP!**

 **Alyssa: BAIII!**


	5. Meeting People From a Different World

**Alyssa: HELLO EVERYONE, AND WELCOME BACK TO CHAPPIE 4 OF CW:R!**

 **Renee: Sorry it's so late. Just _shit_ came up so ye. GOMEN!**

 **Alyssa: Yeah, but we're BACK!**

 **Renee: Oki, what we gonna do today?**

 **Alyssa: Actually...I have a topic. *smirks* So we recently got into Kpop. *coughBTSISLIFEcough***

 **Renee: *eyes sparkle* Sexy!Jimin, Hungry!Jin, Prankster!Jungkook, Happy!J-Hope, Badass!Suga, Sweetheart!V, Mature!Rap Monster. *squeals* *is listening to Lie***

 **Alyssa: Which is all of their names with personality traits added to them. *laughs* *is listening to Awake* I HEAVILY recommend you listen to their songs.**

 **Renee: CAUGHT IN A LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE~! *is belting***

 **Alyssa: *starts laughing* Hm..it's pretty quiet this opening. Usually something explodes right about now…**

 **BTS: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE~!**

 **Renee: THERE IT IS! FIRE~!**

 **Alyssa: The song is literal _Fire_. *coughadvertisingcoughlistentoitcough* Sorry, had something in my throat.**

 **Jungkook: *is imitating sexy!Jimin***

 **Jimin: *in korean* You wanna go Jungkook?!**

 **Jungkook: *bursts out laughing***

 **Jin and Renee: *eating a bowl of spaghetti that's the size of a large mixing bowl***

 **Alyssa: *is lowkey singing Awake* I ship Jin and Renee with food. Sorry Ling. *laughs***

 **Ling: How could you?!**

 **Jimin and Jungkook: I ship Renghetti and Jinoodle.**

 **Alyssa: The food left you Ling...I'm sorry. It found a new ship. Ships. *decides not to think into it seriously***

 **Ling: SCREW YOU ALL! *sulks***

 **Alyssa: NYOOO! I'M SOWWY LING! *hugs him***

 **Jungkook: *is playing sad kpop songs on his phone***

 **Renee and Jin: *scream crying while eating spaghetti***

 **Alyssa: Hey! Stop playing sad music! S. T. O. P.**

 **Alyssa and Jungkook: I. T. *burst out laughing***

 **Jimin: *is recording* *is leaning against the wall silent laughing***

 **J-Hope: *runs in the way of the camera and imitates Jimin singing Lie with a girly voice and voice cracks* Caught in a LIIIIIIIIIIEEEE~ *does a dramatic sexy pose***

 **Jimin: *laughs* SCREW YOU!**

 **RM: *is in the background doing his weird dance with his long sleeves* *has a straight face***

 **Alyssa: *sees him and bursts out laughing***

 **V: *takes off his slippers and dances with the slippers next to RM***

 **Jin and Renee: *continues to eat with chopsticks* *finds out the bowl is empty* *anime tears and sulks***

 **J-Hope and Alyssa: HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEE~ *scream singing with voice cracks* *starts laughing***

 **Jungkook: *a song from the photoshoot stays playing on his phone* *starts dancing***

 **Jimin and V: *joins in***

 **Alyssa: *sees them and laughs* I think this is a good place to start the chapter. I'm surprised we got through this calmly.**

 **BTS and Renee: ENJOY ZE CHAPPIE! *continues dancing***

 **Alyssa: BAI FOR NOW! (A/N: This is what happens when we find a new obsession. We're normal, I swear. *sweat drops*)**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Previously on CW:R. Alyssa and Renee had just done some shit. They research shit. They learns more shit. They found out some shit they weren't suppose to know. They tried to do shit and two shits stopped them from doing the shit. Then they met some idiot shit and his friend techy shit. The idiot shit just soul switched with Shinee, let's see what the group of shits are doing. (A/N: And this is what happens when I let Renee write intros...I love it XD)_

Alyssa stares blankly at him, trying to process what she had just heard. "Okay...let me get this straight. You and Anni were at the gate with Truth and Lie when we did the transmutation." Ling nods. "Yup."

"And everyone's gates started connecting to ours."

"Mhmm."

"And you decided to posses Renee…?"

"...not intentionally, but yes."

"Okay...and now there's a war between Amestris and Xing."

"Yeah…"

Alyssa blinks. "WHY?"

"There was a dispute...it started growing and war was issued on both sides without Roy's or my consent," Ling explains.

"Oh…" Alyssa says. "But why did you decide to come here?" Ling shrugs. "Your gates were interesting so we wanted to meet you two."

"Oh okay!" She smiles. "I think a part of me is still in shock right now...from talking to you." _Oh dear GOD I'M SO AWKWARD_ , she thinks.

Ling laughs. "I can see how you would be." Suddenly, his eyes light up with realization. "Oh, right! This is probably important…" He sweat drops and laughs.

"What is?" Alyssa asks.

"Anni's having a baby!" Ling says happily. Alyssa freezes in shock.

"Uhm...Alyssa?"

Her eyes start sparkling brightly. "OH MY GOD WHAT?!" She exclaims happily. "We just found out a few days ago," He explains with a smile. Alyssa smiles brightly, trying to hold back fangirling squeals. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl!"

"Did she pick out a name yet?" Ling nods.

"Lila Rosemary, but we just say Lila." Her eyes sparkle eyes brighter. "THAT IS SO CUTE!" She exclaims with a squeal. "I know right?!"

Ling starts to feel Renee's presence in his brain grow a bit stronger. It starts to gather and slowly starts growing. "Well, looks like Renee is back...nice meeting you though!" Ling says with a smile.

"Nice meeting you too!" Alyssa says, waving goodbye. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Ling waves and his vision goes dark. Renee blinks, dropping her hand to her lap and looking around. "I'm...back?" She says, spotting Alyssa.

"Yup!" Alyssa says.

"Okay...that was weird. I was in a really dark space and there was like this light and...I don't even know," Renee mutters, rubbing her forehead. "Did you talk to Ling?"

Alyssa nods. "Apparently there's a war going on between Amestris and Xing...and Anni's having a girl named Lila Rosemary." Renee's eyes widen.

"...o...kay…" She blinks, trying to process what she had said. "There's a war...and a-" Renee gasps. "OH MY GOD ANNI'S HAVING A BABY?!"

"YUP!" Alyssa exclaims happily. "AAAAH IM SO HAPPY FOR HER!" Renee yells, squealing. "ME TOO!" Alyssa exclaims.

After a few brief moments she calms herself down, and looks up at Renee. "I can't believe we're actually talking to people...and…that...means…" Alyssa slowly trails off, her eyes widening in realization.

"What?" Renee asks, looking at her with confusion. Alyssa doesn't respond, frozen with shock and happiness. "...oh...my god…" Her voice was extremely high pitched, and she was trying extremely hard to hold back squeals.

"Teeeeeell," Renee says, drawing out the 'e' in the word. "ED IS REAL!" She exclaims, covering her mouth with her hands and squealing. Renee laughs, facepalming. "Oh my god."

"What?" Alyssa looks at her. "Let me enjoy this moment-wait." She stares at Renee. "Can you do the switch-y thing-y and let me talk to him…?"

Renee feels Anni sweat drop. _About that…_ she laughs nervously. _What?_ Renee thinks, narrowing her eyes. _We were fighting...some stuff...and...Ed didn't exactly...come back with us…?_ Ling says, his voice growing higher as the sentence goes on. Renee freezes.

 _WHAT?!_ Anni's presence draws back a little. _Ow…my head._ She mutters. _Sorry…_ Renee thinks. _But what?! How?!_ Ling laughs nervously. _They kinda kidnapped him…_ he mutters. _Who?!_

 _...well...I dunno what they really are but we call them shadows._ Ling says. Renee pales.

"Renee? What are they saying?" Alyssa asks, looking at her with interest. "U-Uh…so…" Renee sighs, taking a deep breath.

"Ed got kidnapped by shadows."

Alyssa freezes and pales visibly. "Sh...Shadows?" She asks quietly. "B-But we made that up for a roleplay!" Renee sighs shakily. "I'm as surprised as you are…" She mutters.

 _What exactly are shadows?_ Ling asks. _They're non-physical beings made of malice...they're as strong as Truth himself,_ Renee explains. Ling and Anni both pale.

"Did we somehow create them…?" Alyssa mutters to herself. "That would be insane. There's no way," Renee says.

"Think about it though...they were never intended to be created. When we wrote CW we never planned them appearing, we only did it for fun in a roleplay. And it's too specific to be a coincidence…" Alyssa mutters. Renee looks away. "It does make sense…"

Alyssa sighs, looking at the ground. "Do they know where Ed is?" She asks. _No, we have no idea,_ Anni says with a sigh. "They have no idea," Renee repeats for Alyssa to hear.

"Okay…" she trails off with a sigh. Renee laughs. "Don't worry, we'll find your boyfriend soon." Alyssa blushes slightly and glares at her. "One, shut up. Two, Edly is a thing," She says. Renee smirks. "Still~" Alyssa rolls her eyes. "Whatever…"

Suddenly, the school bell rings above them. Alyssa sighs. "Damnit…" She gets up and puts her chromebook away. Renee does the same.

"I guess we'll talk about this after school?" Alyssa asks, looking at her. Renee nods and smiles. "YUP!" She smiles and grabs her binder off of her desk.

"Well, see ya later then!" Alyssa says, waving.

"Bye!" Renee exclaims, walking out of the classroom.

 _Doors…_ Ling mutters, shuddering. _Windows are better._

 _Yeah,_ Anni says. _They are._ Renee rolls her eyes. "Doorphobic much?" Both of them nod.

 _YES._

~~~LE TIME SKIPPY~~~

Alyssa sighs heavily, finishing her homework. She flops on her bed, too lazy to put it back in her binder.

"Screw you school...screw you homework...screw getting up at 6 in the morning...why life." She sighs, faceplanting into a pillow. She hears the chimes of her dog's collar travel down the stairs. She looks up, seeing a small white dog on the floor next to her.

"Hi Carly!" Alyssa says happily. Carly's tail wags and she jumps up on the bed. She walks over to her and starts licking her face. "BLEHHH CARLY WHY!" She exclaims, trying to force the tiny dog off of her. However, Carly continues to lick her face ruthlessly.

" _AAAAH NYOOOO! HELP MEEE!"_

 _...help?_

Alyssa freezes as soon as the presence enters her brain. She blinks, looking at her dog. "Did you say something?" Carly looks up at her and stares at her. She barks. "...guess not."

 _Who…?_ The voice enters her brain again, quiet and timid. "Oh jeez...how did Renee do it…" She mutters to herself.

 _Hello?_ She thinks, hoping her words would go through. She feels a sense of shock go through her body. _U-Um...hi,_ the voice responds.

 _P-Please help me...whoever you are…_ Alyssa's heart shatters. _I will, don't worry,_ she thinks. _What is your name?_

 _...Ed._ Alyssa freezes, her mind and soul shattering along with her heart. She bites her lip to keep herself from fangirling. _Ed as in Edward Elric…?_ She thinks. The presence nods.

Alyssa takes a shaky breath to calm herself. _Okay...my friend Renee and I heard about what happened from Anni and Ling. We're trying to find you as soon as we can,_ she thinks.

 _Okay…_ Ed mutters. _Who am I talking to…?_ Alyssa sweat drops. _Oh, right...introducing myself would be smart. My name's Alyssa,_ she thinks with a smile.

 _Nice to meet you,_ he says. _Nice to meet you too!_ She smiles brightly. _Do you know where you are?_ She feels him shake his head. _No...everything's dark…_

 _Oh…_ she thinks, really wanting to hug him. _It's going to be alright. We'll find you soon._ He smiles weakly. _Yeah…_

Suddenly, a jolt of fear runs through her body. She pales. _Ed? You okay…?_ His presence shifts. _They're back...I...have to go. I'm really sorry…_ Her eyes widen.

 _Don't apologize, it's fine...we'll be there soon to help you. I promise,_ she thinks. He nods. _Please hurry…_ She smiles reassuringly. _We will._ She feels a smile from his presence, and soon it disappears.

Alyssa flops on her back, pondering what had just occurred. Her dog walks up to her and starts licking her arm. She sighs. "Carly...what is life?" Her dog looks up and stares at her blankly.

She groans, turning to her side. "Gaaaaaaah I don't know how to feel anymooooore…" She overdramatically fake sobs into a pillow. Carly climbs on her back and barks. She laughs.

"My dear lord Carly…" She smiles and reflects on what happened once more, feeling a spark of warmth in her chest. She freezes and pales.

"No. Hell no. That did not." She mentally slaps herself and slams her face into a pillow repeatedly. Carly starts licking her face. "Carly whyyyyyyy…" She groans. Her dog continues licking her face.

"NYOOOOOOOOOOO!" She opens her mouth to say something else but is interrupted by her phone ringing. Alyssa sighs, opening it and seeing a video call from Renee. She accepts the call, her dog still licking her face.

"Hiya-what...is…?" Renee stares at the image on her screen. Alyssa deadpans. "My dog hasn't stopped licking my fa-BLLLLLEEEEEHEHEHEH CARLY NO!" She pushes the small dog off of her. Renee bursts out laughing.

"What's up?" She says through laughs. Alyssa smirks. "The ceiling." Renee deadpans and facepalms.

"Really?"

"Yes. But other than that, I managed to somehow talk to Ed," She says. Renee freezes. "What?!" Alyssa nods. "His presence left but he was asking for help...he seemed terrified, which is really unlike him."

"Was he like...fanfic broken?" Renee asks. She shrugs. "Not quite...he was close though," she says. "Oh…" Renee mutters. "He didn't know where he was either."

"...I feel bad…" Renee says quietly. "Me too," Alyssa mutters and sighs.

"But anyways, what's up with you?" She asks. Renee shrugs. "Not much...I did explain CW to Anni and Ling though," She says.

"Really?" Renee nods. "How did they react?" Alyssa asks with a smile.

"Anni wasn't too surprised, but Ling was shocked. He had to leave for a few minutes," Renee says with a laugh. Alyssa laughs as well. "My god…"

Renee perks up and hears a small screech come from the lower floor in her house. She deadpans. "Looks like I've got to go...little brothers wait for no one." Alyssa smiles. "Alright...see you tomorrow!"

Renee nods and smiles. "Yup! See ya tomorrow!"

"Bai!"

"Bye!"

* * *

 **Renee: *is red* HI AGAIN!**

 **Alyssa: *is silently dying because of what happened in the chapter* HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **Renee: *is humming to House of Cards***

 **Alyssa: Alright, who wants to read reviews today?**

 **Anni: *in korean* Me!**

 **Alyssa: ENGLISH.**

 **Anni: *laughs* Me.**

 **Ling: *in xingese* Me! I wanna after her!**

 ***** ***: *in Zian* ME!**

 **Alyssa: *deadpans* I give up.**

 **Renee: *is wearing the voice translator com* YAY! WE'VE GONE INTERNATIONAL! *in korean***

 **Alyssa: *puts in the com* Forgot we had these… *sweat drops and laughs***

 **Renee: *is now speaking fluent korean* *is mimicking Sexy!Jimin***

 **Alyssa: *sees her and laughs* On to the first review!**

 **Ling: *in xingese* I got this one. This is from Yue in the Stars. It reads:**

 **Sweet, new chapter! Wonder what craziness Ling's getting himself into now, haha!**

 **Update soon, I need to know!**

 **Renee: YOUR QUESTION HAS BEEN ANSWERED CHILD! MAY THE POWER OF RENEE-LING FUSION COMPEL THEE!**

 **Alyssa: YES! IT HAS BEEN ANSWERED! AND WE HAVE RESPONDED TO YOUR REQUEST!**

 **Ling: That was some funny shit tbh. *laughs***

 **Alyssa: The funniest of shit. *is laughing***

 **Renee: *burst out laughing* I'M DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD YOU PEOPLE! DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *inhales* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD. Dead.**

 **Alyssa: *blinks* ...that shit just happened.**

 **Renee: *laughs* Yesh, just..yesh.**

 **Alyssa: *laughs* Who wants to take the next review?**

 **Riley: C'est moi!**

 **Alyssa: Oki!**

 **Riley: D'accord, donc c'est de Fir3danc3r. Il lit:**

 **There we go. I finally got around to logging in on my 3Ds (which is what I mostly read fanfiction on. Don't judge. You gotta do what ya gotta do!) I wonder what kind of stuff Ling will get into in Renee's body XD I hope it will be hilarious!**

 **Also, I find your Author "notes" absolutely perfectly insane. I will join you in the asylum for the most insane fangirls. (I will make it a story just you watch *shakes fist at haters and doubters* and I will post it on my wattpad and quotev accounts eventually. -I think the username is the same as my fanfiction username...- please do look it up)**

 **Anyway, I look forward to your next update :D**

 **Alyssa: Actually, I used to do the same thing and go on my 3Ds. You aren't the only one XD. And I'll definitely look it up!**

 **Renee: Things happened….things.**

 **Alyssa: Yeah. *laughs* Don't worry, there's an empty space near us in the asylum. Feel free to join!**

 **Renee: Pardon?**

 **Alyssa: *looks at her* There's is P-A-S-T-A PASTA AND P-I-Z-Z-A PIZZA!**

 **Renee: *is acting like Angry!Jin during the christmas opening* *in korean* 너는 항상 일본의 육포와 오징어를 좋아했다! 그리고 나는 항상 떨어 뜨리는 음식을 닦아 내기 위해 깨끗한 물티슈를 샀다! *is fuming and red***

 **Anni: *understands what she said* *bursts out laughing onto the floor***

 **Alyssa: Uhmu...can we go back to speaking english..? For the readers.**

 **Renee: *nods* Ahem, sorry about that readers XD If any of you speak korean. KUDOS.**

 **Alyssa: But YE! A lot of stuffs happen. Especially in the future.**

 **Renee: *is humming and dancing to herself* YE! A lot of crazy things happen.**

 **Alyssa: So, who wants to read the next review?**

 **Anni: ME!**

 **Alyssa: Oki!**

 **Anni: *clears throat* The next review is from Therealgirlygeek. She says:**

 **Hoi!**  
 **Le ships: wha happened to Edwin... besides, isn't that cannon?**  
 **Does the "s" in "sedly" mean that Ed's changed his name to "Sedward" or is it really just a different person? Is it a love triangle?!**  
 **Can't wait for more!**

 **Alyssa: That's a great question…hmm..I wouldn't say it's necessarily a love triangle...well… *shrugs* I dunno what to call it. It's kind a love triangle, but more of a love square.**

 **Renee: And no, Ed's name isn't Sedward. *laughs* It's a different person.**

 **Ed: Winry's more like my sister than girlfriend…**

 **Anni: And you have someone else~**

 **Ed: *blushes slightly* Whatever.**

 **Alyssa: But thank chu for teh review!**

 **Snowfur: *starts fuming***

 **Alyssa: *slowly inches away***

 **Ling: Can I take the next review?**

 **Renee: Go for it!**

 **Ling: Oki! The next review is from- *gasps* A NEW REVIEWER!**

 **Alyssa: *throws confetti* WOOOO!**

 **Renee: NEW REVIEWER~!**

 **Ling: It's from AliceandSam1516. They say:**

 **ALICE: YAS YOU ARE BACK AGAIN! BRING BACK THE CRAZIEST PEOPLE...IT WOULD BE FUNNY IF ROY DID THE SPEECH AND THE FULLMETAL PIPSQUEAK WOULD SEE IT AND MAKE FUN OF HIM! (THINK: IT WOULD BE FUNNY IF I SHOWED EDSHORTY THAT SPEECH AKA THE MINI SKIRT SPEECH) YAY THE SHIPPING'S STILL AWESOME!**

 **ANYWAYS AWESOME CHAPTER!**

 **SAM: ALICE...**

 **(Sorry about the grammar!)**

 **Alyssa: Don't worry, you be fine with grammar.**

 **Ed: *is raging* …I don't like this person.**

 **Alyssa: Why, Edshorty?**

 **Ed: I'M NOT SHORT! AND YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!**

 **Alyssa: DO YOU WANT TO GO?!**

 **Renee: *pulls Alyssa away from Ed* Calm down...we have a review to respond to.**

 **Alyssa: ...right. Yes! We are back! And actually, we have shown Ed Roy's miniskirt speech. His reaction was priceless XD**

 **Ed: *smirks* And Colonel Bastard hasn't heard the end of my teasing, and won't for a very long time.**

 **Alyssa: Hey Ed, since you're here...wanna read the next review?**

 **Ed: Sure… *glances at the review and pales* No. Nope. NO.**

 **Alyssa: You already agreed to it~**

 **Ed: … *sighs* The next review is from the idiotically crazy fangirl herself, Kura. She says:**

 **Yaay~! I have a new bestie~!**

 **Ehehehehehe~! SHIPPING IS COMING~, JUST YOU WAIT, YE OF DENIALS AND LITTLE FAITH~!**

 ***ehem* On to other business... YES~! FINALLY SOMEONE I KNOW WHO HAS WATCHED ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM~! WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SHIPPING~!? HAS AL SEEN THIS YET~?! TELL MEEEEEEE~!**

 **Hope to see ya soon~!**  
 **~Kura**

 **Renee: YEAH! BESTIE! And my favorite ship is Nagisa and Kayano.**

 **Alyssa: SAME!**

 **Al: I've seen it, and I LOVE IT.**

 **Renee: I KNOW RIGHT?! IT'S SO AMAZING!**

 **Al: *nods* IT'S THE BEST!**

 **Ed: …what have you people done to my brother?**

 **Alyssa: Yes. *laughs***

 **Anni: Was that the last review?**

 **Alyssa: Yup! It is time to end this chapter before something blows up or-**

 **Lily: *bursts through the wall screaming* SAVEMESAVEMESAVEMESAVEME-**

 **Arin: YOU'RE DEAD! *snaps and parts of the room explodes***

 **Lily: I DIDN'T MEAN IT! *has anime tears***

 **Myra: WHYYYYYYYYYY! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO US?!**

 **Lily: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!**

 **Arin: UH HUH. SURE! *snaps again***

 **Lily: *screams and runs off***

 **Alyssa: *deadpans and sweat drops* ...I jinxed it.**

 **Ling: *dodges a piece of the wall* END THE CHAPTER BEFORE SOMEONE DIES.**

 **Alyssa: OKAY OKAY! *ahem* THIS IS THE END OF CHAPPIE 4 OF CW:R! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Everyone: BYE!**


	6. a new challenger has arrived (2)

Hey guysss

so

I'm back.

(Revamp? Y'all still here?)


End file.
